New allies
by SWEETSx3
Summary: When Rin gets kidnapped,the group rescues and decides to care for her until Sesshomaru finds her.But when he does, Rin doesn't want to leave!On their journey together,an unexpected enemy awaits the Inu-tachi and their new allies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic EVER sooooo... please be kind nya =3**

* * *

Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears as she witnessed Inuyasha's betrayal. This was not the first time. How many times had she seen him sneaking of from camp in the dead of the night, just to seek out Kikyo? _Many, too many times. _Moonlight shone on the pair as Kagome took in the whole thing. The hanyou's arms were wrapped protectively around the undead miko. He murmured sweet nothings into her ears as he rubbed circles on the small of her back. Even though she was just a human, she could clearly hear what the hanyou was saying.

"You know that Kagome was never your replacement. She is just a shard detector," Kagome felt as if she was being stabbed directly through her heart._ After all he has said… I guess he never loved me… _

As if he could read her thoughts, he continued, "You know you are the only one for me… I love you and only you, Kikyo." Following that, the hanyou brought his lips to Kikyo's and attempted to kiss her. Kikyo brought up her hands and gently, but firmly, pushed on his chest, effectively stopping him from coming any closer. Inuyasha looked at her, confused.

"I just confessed my love to you. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Kikyo chuckled darkly before answering.

"I heard you confess more than a million times, Inuyasha. However, I cannot love you as I did before." She stopped Inuyasha from interrupting with a wave of her hand. "Look at my body. I am, but dirt and soil. My soul is taken, if not stolen, from my reincarnation, and I feed on the souls of dead women to continue walking this Earth. I am not myself anymore, Inuyasha. I cannot love you in this form."

" Then how, Kikyo? How can we live happily forever?"

"Follow me to hell, Inuyasha, my love. Then we can be reincarnated together and start anew in our next lives as humans. That's what we always wanted, isn't it?"

Kagome's eyes widened. How dare Kikyo demand that Inuyasha accompany her to hell? It's bad enough that she is going to hell, but to drag Inuyasha along is just... just... selfish! Kagome could not hold in her outrage at Kikyo's words. She unmasked her aura and emerged from her hiding spot behind a tree. Kikyo saw her and gasped. Inuyasha, sensing Kagome's aura, turned his head towards her. "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you let her TRICK you into going to hell with her! You actually believe that by going to hell, she would love you once more? Wake up, Inuyasha!" Fury and hurt emanated from her in waves. Inuyasha stiffened upon hearing those words. His face slowly scrunched up in rage. He spat back at Kagome, "Shut up! Kikyo isn't trying to trick me! If I go to hell with her, we'll... we'll..."

"We'll what, Inuyasha? Suffer together? That is her aim! To make you suffer!" Kagome threw her arms into the air in exasperation.

This time, Kikyo opened her mouth to speak. "Kagome. What I am saying makes perfect sense. Inuyasha follows me to hell, we get reincarnated together, and we will lead a happy life together as humans."

In a fit of rage, Kagome blurted out the next words without thinking. "SHUT UP CLAY POT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO WALK THE EARTH ANY LONGER. YOU ARE LIVING OFF SOULS, MY SOUL, YOU SOUL-STEALER! IF YOU ARE GOING TO HELL, GO **ALONE**!" As soon as she finished her rash statement, she regretted it. Inuyasha literally flew towards her and gave a harsh slap across her face. "Keep your filthy mouth shut, wench. Kikyo being resurrected was a punishment itself. You think she wanted to get a second chance at life as an empty shell?" _Inuyasha... slapped me? _Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but words died as soon as they got on to the tip of her tongue. Inuyasha smirked. "Nothing to say eh, wench?" Kagome was terribly insulted and hurt at his term. "You... NEVER call me a wench!" If there was anything she could not tolerate, it was the calling of names.

"SIT!" Without warning, Inuyasha slammed face-first into the ground. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screeched at the top of her lungs. He repeatedly kissed the dirt as Kagome continued her 'verbal assault'. As soon as she got her anger vented out, she stopped. Kikyo immediately ran to his side and helped him up. His face, blackened with dirt, had a scowl plastered on. "Whaddiya do that for?" he shouted, rather unsuccessfully with the soil in his mouth. He got onto his feet and told Kikyo, "One more thing to look forward to. You will help me take this subjugation necklace off when you regain your miko abilities, won't you?" Kikyo nodded sweetly, that is, if a face without emotions can be sweet. Looking at the scene before her, she was caught between disgust, hatred, anger and hurt.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA. AND YOU TOO, KIKYO. I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE FUN IN HELL." She turned her back on both of them and stormed towards camp.

**~&&&&&~**

Back at camp, the rest of the Inu-tachi were wondering where Inuyasha and Kagome was. "I hope Kagome didn't get hurt or anything," Sango mumbled under her breath as she slapped away another one of Miroku's groping hands. Miroku put on a dejected face and whined. "But I have GOT to see if that behind of yours is really as supple as it looks!" Sango glared at the lecherous monk. "I'm really worried, houshi-sama. Kagome and Inuyasha have been gone for so long. What if something happened to them?" Miroku sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Inuyasha very quietly left the camp a few hours before. Being as observant as he was, he roughly knew what he was up to. Again. _And Kagome had probably gone off to find him..._ He really felt sorry for the poor girl. She definitely deserved a better person than Inuyasha.

Shippo roused from his slumber the instant he heard Kagome's name. The kitsune looked around camp and noticed Kagome's absence. He rubbed his bleary eyes and asked, "Where is Kagome?" Sango and Miroku shrugged their shoulders. "I think they would be coming back soon." _They? Oh!_ He finally realised that Inuyasha was not around too. _Like I care about him..._

Miroku decided to keep this piece of information to himself. God knows what Sango would do if she found out that Inuyasha was betraying Kagome. Visions of her swinging her hiraikotsu around madly filled his head. When that happens, he would probably fear for Inuyasha's life more than hers. When she was angry, half-demons were like harmless puppies compared to her. "Don't worry, Sango. Kagome is more than capable of defending herself. Remember those lessons she took from Kaede last month?" Sango nodded, feeling relieved. Kagome had learnt to channel her miko energy outside her body, allowing her to attack without her bow and arrows.

A few feet away from camp, a black cloud was visible. _Oh shit. She saw them._ Miroku braced himself for Kagome's fury. True to his words, a _very pissed_ Kagome was stomping her way to camp. It was the devil himself! Or herself, in this case. Kagome opened her mouth and started her 'rant'.

"To think I trusted that idiotic hanyou! And Kikyo! He actually believed Kikyo! Go to hell with her!" She threw up her arms for effect. "Who would do _that_?! I mean, that's just plain stupid. Who would, if they truly love you, want to drag to HELL with them?! Is _that _love? That's..that's... ARGHHH!!!" She flung herself onto the ground.

_Now for the waterworks. Anytime now..._ the monk started a mental countdown. _Three...two...one._ "WAHHHHH!!!" Kagome broke down and cried. Sango and Shippo ran to the wailing miko, trying to comfort her. "He's a jerk; he really is! I mean, he _knows_ I would walk through hell and back if it meant saving him! I just feel... cheated! Three years! _Three years _of loving that _bastard_!" Tears were produced anew as she said that.

"Hush, hush! Kagome, shhhh... Inuyasha is a jerk! Tears shouldn't be wasted on him!" Sango tried frantically to calm her friend down; she roughly guessed what had happened, while Shippo lent her his tail as a handkerchief. Sort of. Kagome took his furry tail and bawled into it, soaking it with salt water. "He... he... after everything I've done..." Sango patted Kagome's back and rubbed soothing circles. Miroku sighed. _This is going to take some time..._

After Kagome calmed down ( with some sacrifices made by Shippo – his tail got so soaked he needed to wring it dry ) she hugged her knees and sniffed. Sango was still by her side, comforting her whenever she may need it. She was tired now; it was now in the wee hours of the morning. Even the crickets were asleep. Kagome noticed her friend's eyelids fighting to stay open. Shippo had already given in to sleep a long time ago. Miroku, after persuading Sango to get some rest, was sleeping rather soundly next to Kirara. Funny how the neko had managed to stay in dreamland, when it supposedly had sensitive hearing.

"Sango," Kagome said softly. The demon slayer looked at her, worry on her face. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Get some rest, I'm fine now. Thanks for earlier." Sango shook her head.

"No. Not until you sleep that is."

"Sango, I'm really okay. You should-" Sango cut her off.

"Sleep!" Looking at her determined face, Kagome decided that Sango was pretty serious this time. "Okay... but you promise to sleep if I sleep?" Sango merely glared back at her with her heavy-lidded eyes. Kagome heaved a sigh and settled down on the soft patch of grass, faking a yawn as she did so. She lay on her side, face away from the taijiya, before producing weird, strangled sounds that probably sounded like snores to Sango. _She must be dead tired for her to fall asleep so quickly... I guess it's time to keep up my end of the bargain!_

Sango more-than-willingly complied to that. She plopped down beside the supposedly sleeping miko and sighed happily. _Dreamland, here I come!_ As soon as her eyelids drew shut, her mouth slackened and she started emitting snores, a sign that she was in a land of fluffy clouds and candy. Or Mirokus and hiraikotsus and slapping noises as a background music.

Kagome, hearing that her friend was asleep, rose from her position and sat up. She glanced at Sango and thanked her silently. The demon slayer was her closest friend and also, in a way, her sister.

She thought about the times Inuyasha had caused her heart to break; Sango had been the one to apply soothing balms to her emotional wounds. She always had a listening ear and Kagome had taken advantage of that; she poured out her woes to Sango. Oddly enough, she actually listened to her, and even gave her own comments, which, on more than one occasion, made her feel much better.

Her thought's took a less pleasant plunge, and she started thinking about what happened today. _"You know that Kagome was never your replacement. She is just a shard detector," _Inuyasha had said to Kikyo. Just a shard detector? That wasn't what he had been telling her for the past three years she had been travelling with him. If only she didn't follow Inuyasha this time. That would have saved her a lot of tears and _another_ heartbreak.

She had seen Inuyasha get up into a sitting position and glancing at the sleeping group, making sure no one saw him leave. _Seems like you didn't check thoroughly enough._ Kagome thought grimly. After checking, he leapt into the forest. Kagome already suspected that he had gone to see Kikyo; after all, wasn't this a rather common 'practice'? Making as little noise as possible, she, too, got up, masked her aura and followed Inuyasha's familiar one.

As expected, he got into a clearing. Kikyo's soul collectors hovered around the borders, lingering around since they apparently were not required to collect souls. Yet. Kagome then decided to stick around and see what they would do. She actually hoped that Inuyasha had came to break up with her. No, she wasn't jealous of the undead miko, but she was afraid that Inuyasha would be tricked into going to hell with her. She always felt that Kikyo had a heart filled with vengeance and hatred; _that_ was definitely NOT a heart that could love. Of course, Inuyasha had not wanted to break up with Kikyo. Leading to another round of hurt. Which eventually lead to Inuyasha hitting her and calling her names.

_Damn. The tears are coming back. _Very unfortunately, Inuyasha chose this time to return to camp. Kagome furiously rubbed her tears and glared at him with reddish eyes. Inuyasha spared her no more than a glance before sitting down and closing his eyes.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. _After all that just now, he has nothing to say? Nothing? No apologies?_ She felt tears begin to well up again. "Shit..." she muttered as she tried to remove the evidence of her hurt at Inuyasha's actions.

_That IDIOTIC wench...she made Kikyo get upset!_ Kikyo had left immediately after helping him get up. Well, not really _immediately_…

**Flashback-**

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA. AND YOU TOO,KIKYO. I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE FUN IN HELL." Kagome then turned and stormed away. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo; her eyes had became emotionless pits of murky brown. He reached for Kikyo's face, hoping to comfort her with a caress. She slapped his hand away and bit out, "I will never accept you in your hanyou form. And you tell that _miko_ of yours to stay out of _our_ business. That is, if you want to have a future with me, not my _reincarnation_." She hissed the last part out menacingly. She called forth her soul collectors and left, leaving Inuyasha with a final sentence, "I despise her."

A shocked Inuyasha stood very still in that spot, processing what Kikyo just said. _Never accept you... despise Kagome... _Rusty gears whirred in his head, trying to make sense of those words. Of course, being the foolish hanyou he was, he came to a stupid conclusion. _Kagome is causing Kikyo to hate me! That cursed onna…_

**Present-**

In the midst of his 'problem solving', Kagome had went beside him and pulled on one of his dog ears. Putting her mouth beside it, she hollered, "Nothing to say?! At least say you're sorry!" Inuyasha flinched away from the loud sound and growled at her. "What was that for, wench?"

_Again! He said __**it**__ again!_ "I told you to NOT call me a _wench_!" she screeched. Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm your alpha and I will do as I like." Again with the alpha thing. She hated being dominated.

"You are NOT my alpha and therefore, YOU CANNOT DO WHATEVER YOU FEEL LIKE DOING!"

Inuyasha was taken aback by her sudden intensity and was at a loss for words. He blurted out whatever came to his mind, praying that it would be enough to let her back down.

"WHY?!" Kagome felt tears of anger forming. (Her tear-ducts were quite efficient) "What, I ask you, have! I! Done?!"

"KIKYO HATES ME BECAUSE YOU CAUSED HER TO!"

"And how did I do that?!" _Shit… why didn't I think of that? _Inuyasha just glared fiercely at her, but when Kagome was in 'that mood', glaring competitions were useless. Faced with her signature don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-beat-the-shit-out-of-you look, Inuyasha didn't really last long. He turned his back on her with his arms crossed and 'hmph'-ed. Two seconds later, he smelled the salty scent of tears in the air. _Crying…again. Weak._

"Stop crying! It's irritating and gets on my nerves." Kagome's widened as she heard him say that. She spat back at him, "Well, sorry that you find it such!" She got up, placed herself as far as possible away from Inuyasha and settled down. Her shaky breaths slowly, gradually got steadier as she cried herself asleep.

**~&&&&&~**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" An annoying, high-pitched voice hurt his sensitive ears. He stopped in his tracks and Jaken, not able to react quickly enough, bumped into him. Apparently the bump caused him to become a little muddled. "Uhh... Rin... uhh... Jaken...removed...gone..."the imp continued stuttering incoherent nonsense. The Dai's ears picked up the two very _important_ words. He held Jaken up by his neck and bit out in his icy tone.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru what happened to Rin." Upon hearing his lord's voice, he was jolted back into his head and started to babble at an amazing speed.

"I was trying to get rid of her," Sesshomaru narrowed his amber orbs at that. "since she was not only stopping you in your quest for power, but also highly irritating! She was sure fast for a ningen child. She climbed up one of the walls and escaped."

"And you did not follow her?" he was glaring daggers at Jaken. He swallowed a lump in his throat before shaking his head.

"But I helped to remove one of your weaknesses! Rin being here was a wea-" Sesshomaru silenced him with a cold look before dropping him on the floor and saying, "This Sesshomaru does not have weaknesses. Be thankful that this Sesshomaru did not decide to end your miserable life."

Jaken stared at his lord, wide-eyed with shock. Didn't he just did his lord a great favour? _Maybe... Milord as other uses for her... yes, that must be it. Milord knows the best._ After reassuring himself, he scurried back on his feet, eager to follow his lord. _Where-_ Jaken checked his surroundings. His lord had left without him!

**~&&&&&~**

Rin was running blindly through the woods. _Jaken will find me and kill me for sure!_ The seven year-old accidentally tripped over a log lying on a pile of dead leaves. "Oww..." She checked her knee for any injuries. To her dismay, there was a small cut on her knee. A small trail of blood was oozing out of the wound. Rin contemplated about going back to the castle, but thoughts of Jaken prevented her from returning. _After all, Sesshomaru-sama will find Rin... I hope._

Dawn was approaching and birds seemed to flock around Rin. She giggled happily as she played with the birds, temporarily forgetting her situation. She chased the birds for a good one hour, before they decided to leave in search of food. Rin sighed and sat down on the forest floor. Then, a question popped into her mind. _Where is Rin?_

A pair of small, beady eyes watched the little girl from behind some bushes as she cocked her head innocently to one side. The youkai immediately recognised her as the InuDaiyoukai's ward. _How much would the icy lord give to have his little girl back?_

* * *

**A/N: So how was it?**

**Kagome: I can't believe you made me cry that much.**

**Seshomaru: And why did this Sesshomaru only get one part in this chapter?**

**SWEETSx3: errrr... heh *sweat drops* look! a bunch of puppies! *points to the sky***

**Kikyo: I do not hate Kagome... She is my friend...**

**SWEETSx3, Kagome: GAHH! Where did _you_ come from?!**

**Kikyo: The sky. *SWEETSx3 nods***

**SWEETSx3: Is that true, Kags?**

**Kagome: Err yea... We're best-buds.**

***everyone except sesshy screams***

**Kikyo: So I demand that you change my personality! Or I will steal your soul.**

**SWEETSx3: You wouldn't!**

***Soul collectors hovering nearby***

**SWEETSx3: *shakes voilently* err... hey! Tell you what, there's this hanyou over there.*points to temple***

**Kags, Kikyo and Sess: GET HIM!!!**

**SWEETSx3: phew! so until then... please review! ***ooo. green. so preeeetty*


	2. Chapter 2

**WHEEE!!! I finally updated. I was REALLY busy these past few days. *wipes sweat off brow* **

**But... I have managed to complete chapter 2~~ short, I know... :(**

ANYWAYS. please R&R ( take note of the second R =3) And... I have posted a oneshot, titled : Sugar Rush! Please R&R that one too(:

Thank you to my 2 reviewers, lunarcat12 and KitsuneDiva. ily nya~ =3

* * *

Last time-

_Dawn was approaching and birds seemed to flock around Rin. She giggled happily as she played with the birds, temporarily forgetting her situation. She chased the birds for a good one hour, before they decided to leave in search of food. Rin sighed and sat down on the forest floor. Then, a question popped into her mind. __Where is Rin?_

_A pair of small, beady eyes watched the little girl from behind some bushes as she cocked her head innocently to one side. The youkai immediately recognised her as the InuDaiyoukai's ward. __How much would the icy lord give to have his little girl back?_

**Chapter 2**

The lizard youkai observed her movements for a little while, assessing her. Would she fight back? Scream and shout for help? That wouldn't be too great. The Dai had impeccable hearing and sniffing the girl out probably also wouldn't hold too much of a challenge for him. Then, he remembered what he had been given.

He could create barriers that was virtually indestructible, and was one that could not be detected by any youkai, regardless of their strength. _Ah… the wonders of black magic._

He closed his eyes and started to chant. The pendant on his necklace started to glow in response to the magical words.

The purple light that emitted from it was slowly creeping towards the small figure behind the bushes, who currently was still oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. As a potential kidnap victim.

_Well, she didn't say that we could not use these abilities for our own personal gains… After all, if this works, I would succeed in making the youkai lord weaker, and my mistress would also gain something from this. _

The youkai made his decision. He would kidnap the girl.

Rin was busy thinking about where she was as she pulled her knees up to her chest. _How far is Rin away from Sesshomaru-sama's castle?_ She did not notice the slight movements in the nearby bushes, nor did she notice the cunning eyes watching her closely.

Rin was caught up in her own little world of make-believe, something that she thought would keep her busy until her lord came for her.

As the lavender light inched closer to Rin, it gradually became translucent. By the time it was within fifteen feet of her, it had faded to nothing. The lizard chuckled silently. _In no time at all, the girl will unknowingly be enclosed by this barrier… Mistress will be pleased if my plan works out well._

A layer began to encompass the little girl as the barrier took shape. The lizard crossed his fingers (or claws) , hoping that the process would quicken. Sesshomaru was surely within five miles of them now. If the barrier takes too long to form, the Daiyoukai would probably, no, scratch that, definitely be able to reach her in time. _And kill me…_

The moment the edges of the forming globe merged, the lizard leapt out from his hiding spot and advanced towards her. _I wonder if she will be frightened of me…?_

Rin vaguely noticed a slight change in atmosphere, but still failed to notice that she was enveloped in a transparent barrier. Her eyes widened when she saw a lizard youkai land in front of her. _Oh no, Sesshomaru-sama isn't here to protect me!_

"Who are you?" Rin asked, a cheery mask on. She had acquired this skill when dealing with countless 'potential' kidnappers.

Of course, Sesshomaru had always managed to show up and rescue her, but she had learnt that kidnappers were usually expecting their victims to be afraid of them. Being the opposite of what they expected was somewhat helpful.

Rin's experience proved itself. Her actions shocked the lizard greatly. He did not expect a mere ningen child to not be frightened by him, much less stay calm. The lizard did not manage to hide the shock that registered on his face. Rin noticed the slight widening of his small eyes and smirked inwardly. _It worked!_

Her small victory did not last long. The lizard snarled at her.

"You are Sesshomaru's ward, are you not?" Rin nodded her head.

"And who are you? Rin must not talk to strangers." The lizard smirked evilly and decided to humor her. "I am Kagen, a lizard youkai. Now I'm not a stranger, right, Rin?"

_What do Rin do? This youkai seems friendly… but Sesshomaru-sama told Rin to not trust anyone. _She meekly nodded again. The lizard continued, "And I'm going to kidnap you." He waited patiently for the fear to set in, but all that was on the small ningen's face was a calculating face.

"You see Rin, I have cast a barrier that even your Sesshomaru-sama can't detect. Meaning, he can't save you," He added. Rin's face carefully remained emotionless, although her thoughts were rolling in turmoil. _Sesshomaru-sama can't save Rin! No, Sesshomaru-sama is so powerful and strong. The bad guy must be lying to Rin! Sesshomaru-sama can find Rin!_

Rin looked the lizard in his eye and said, slowly and surely, "Sesshomaru-sama can and will find Rin!"

The lizard youkai was taken aback by her reaction. He thought that the child would have broke down and cried, or at the very least show some fear. _Not this one though, _He thought. _Such a lovely spirit. _

_Too bad it will get crushed later._

A grin graced his features as he started a form a sadistic plan in his little head. _Ah… what would the inu do if I were to break his ward, piece by piece, in front of him…?_

**~&&&&&~**

Sesshomaru had leapt into the forest the moment he was out of his castle. Following Rin's scent, he started to track her.

_Tell this Sesshomaru why he hasn't gotten rid of that idiot toad yet._

'**Cos he is loyal and would never betray you? Gosh, you aren't the brightest bulb, are you?**

_And where did you come from? This Sesshomaru does not need your ridiculous self around._

**I am you, idiot! ***smirks* **So, you are saying that **_**you**_** are ridiculous? HAHAHA!!!**

_You, are this Sesshomaru's beast, NOT him. You will do well to get back into this Sesshomaru's head._

**But-**

_Where you BELONG!_

**Fine! ***pouts* **Meanie!**

Sesshomaru mentally sighed as his beast returned to his mental chains. Now, to find his ward. How could Jaken ever think that she was a weakness? If anything, she was where his strength came from. Well, partially.

She was the one who touched his icy heart and managed to melt it with her toothy smile; She was the one who managed to drill a hole in his heart and lodge herself into it; She was the one who taught him compassion, to take pity on; She was the one who taught him to love, to care, for someone other than himself.

Yes, the great inu Daiyoukai cared for Rin. He had admitted that to himself a long time ago. _This Sesshomaru will ensure that Rin will never get hurt._

Rin's sweet daffodil scent was destroyed by a foul smell that reeked of miasma. _Naraku. _Sesshomaru contemplated whether to waste his time cleansing the air.

_Rin should be able to look after herself for a few more minutes._

**Anything can happen in a few more minutes! What if Rin gets hurt?**

_She won't. This Sesshomaru does not allow her to._

**Yeah right. I'm just saying, **_**what if**_**, in the **_**very**_** unlikely scenario, that Rin gets hurt? You won't be able to forgive yourself, yes?**

_You do make some sense, for once. The foul hanyou cannot possibly destroy the entire world in a matter of minutes. Very well, this Sesshomaru will continue to track Rin._

Planning to continue finding Rin, he once again sped off. Naraku's puppet remembered his master's words. "_Make sure Sesshomaru gets distracted for long enough so that your mistress's minion can get to his ward._

_-_** a little while before the showing up of Naraku's puppet-**

Naraku rested his chin on his propped up arm as he watched one of his newest offspring's _servants_- he liked to call them that- targeting none other than Sesshomaru's ward. He chuckled at the foolishness of the youkai. _Big dreams…Too big dreams._

He tilted his head to look at Kanna. "Do you think she would be angry if she found out that they were abusing her gift?" He half-expected her to ignore him. After all, she was a soft spoken person. Not that Naraku didn't mind, but it was amusing to see someone attempt to disregard him.

Just as he was about to ask again, Kanna opened her small mouth and spoke quietly. "If the youkai succeeds, I do not see why she will get angry."

Naraku smirked. It wasn't often that Kanna spoke so much. "Should I help the youkai in his quest?"

The white-haired youkai whispered, "If he succeeds, you would also gain much from it."

_Clever little one._ She knew not to give him an exact answer. Naraku merely nodded and knitted his eyebrows thoughtfully. A few seconds of distraction should be enough for the youkai to finish his 'job'. The hanyou watched as a replica of himself rose from the ground. It wouldn't hurt to _help_, right?

**-present-**

The puppet emerged from its hiding spot and landed in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru more than expected the Naraku-smelling thing to attack him. When it finally decided to show itself, the Dai was not in the least surprised. He simply sighed and got ready to end his life in three seconds.

_Looks like Rin will have to wait._

**Oh shit…**

Just as he was about to swipe at the baboon's neck with his lethal claws, it managed to say the sentence Naraku needed to get across to Sesshomaru. Why? To see his reaction. For the fun of it.

"Better get looking for your ward now. Looks like your little girl is in some trouble."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a mere fraction before his claws made contact with the puppet's head, effectively detaching its head from its filthy body. Weirdly enough, this time, the puppet didn't vanish before it got attacked.

_Ah… You are falling for it, oh great Sesshomaru._ Allowing him to attack the puppet was to buy a few more milliseconds for the lizard. Naraku actually thought that the Dai had already known what had happened –or was going to happen- to his ward. He was closing his eyes, getting ready for the puppet to say the meaningless sentence to the inu.

Much to his surprise and delight, he noticed the teeny changes in the width of his eyes. Naraku chuckled contentedly. Oh yes, he was _definitely_ weaker than before. The hanyou focused his russet eyes on the white haired youkai in front of him.

"How is our lizard friend doing?"

Kanna's mirror refocused back to the youkai and Rin. The lizard had already gotten her in his barrier. "Not bad," he commented, "for a first timer. He'll have to learn how to carry out tasks quickly though. In time, I suppose. I see a lot of potential in that one. Say," He spoke directly to Kanna.

"Do you think _she_ would get mad if I borrow that youkai for some missions?"

The glass youkai maintained her emotionless face, simply stating. "It will depend on her mood." _She truly knows how to stay out of trouble. I guess that is why I deem her worthy of my trust. _Naraku nodded and waved his hand.

"You may go now."

**~&&&&&~**

Kagome woke up with puffy red eyes. She stretched herself and yawned loudly, before exclaiming to the entire camp, asleep or not, "GOOD MORNING!!!"

Miroku stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. Wasn't she the one who was bawling her eyes out yesterday? Or had that all been a dream? The monk noticed her reddish eyes and mentally nodded. _Nope, not a dream._ Well, apparently, the miko either had severe mood swings, had amnesia, or there was a screw loose in her head.

_Or…_the houshi added on, _she is acting happy to muffle her other feelings. _Yes, that must be it. Kagome usually looked like this after a crying episode. He glanced to the far corner of camp, eyes training on a certain hanyou.

Said hanyou was, of course, being the usual moron he was. After hearing Kagome's greeting, he shouted, directly to her, "Everyone's still sleeping you bloody idiot!"

The houshi sighed and shook his head. He just couldn't shut up, could he?

Kagome, on the other hand, pretended that she didn't hear anything and continued walking to her hideous yellow backpack. Skipping, more like. The taijiya scooted nervously over to Miroku's side, with Shippo perching on her shoulder.

She whispered lowly to the monk. "Houshi-sama, what is wrong with Kagome-chan today? I mean, yesterday night, she was all crying and stuff. Today, she's-" Sango paused to look discreetly at the happy miko. Kagome was still rummaging through her bag, and, according to Shippo, humming some happy tune. "so cheerful. Oddly cheerful, I must say." Miroku then told Sango and Shippo about his 'theory' of Kagome's behavior.

"So you're saying, Kagome is being happy to avoid being sad?" Miroku nodded. The kit cocked his head to one side and contemplated what the monk had just said. He was right, in a sense. Kagome _was_ more bubbly then usual…

Not that he cared. He liked Kagome this way!

Speaking of which, said miko was heading towards him now, with… food? Food which smelled funny. Kagome landed in front of them with a clear package in her hand.

"Here guys! Some ham and cheese sandwich I bought with me. I haven't seen it for like, three weeks!" she laughed hysterically at her foolishness and bounded off, leaving three _very_ confused people behind. Sango nudged Miroku. "Did she say-"

"Three weeks?" The monk finished her sentence. "Yep."

Shippo sniffed the package. "It smells awfully weird…" He stuck out a tongue and pointed a clawed finger at Sango. "Sango shall be our food taster!"

The newly appointed food taster gasped in horror. "You want me to eat… that?! Kagome said something about 'mould' once…" she inspected the plastic wrapped thing. Confirming her suspicions, there was a patch of greenish black on the bread. _Well, at least I got an example of 'mould'._ Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"More nutritious, don't you think?"

Sango silently cursed the houshi as she carefully unwrapped _it._

**~&&&&&~**

Kagome had gotten out of camp after making sure that breakfast was served. Well, not to everyone, she thought bitterly. To think that after hurting her so deeply last night, he still managed to yell at her in the morning.

She made her way to a little clearing, the spot where Inuyasha and Kikyo had stood less than twenty-four hours ago. Kagome noticed the mini-crater she had indirectly formed on the ground and felt a new arrow pierce her heart. Really, what _did_ she think she was doing, coming to the very place _they_ were at. Was she trying to torture herself? _Maybe I'm a masochist,_ cold sarcasm dripped from her thoughts.

Then she remembered something. Even thought she was not fully aware of her surroundings yesterday when _it_ happened, she noticed that Kikyo's aura was a little… different. Not very different, but it had a weird feel to it, almost like it possessed her. Kagome shook herself mentally. _Whoa, you gotta clam it girl. You're thinking weirdly again. Damn you, InuBaka! _Try as she might, Kagome still couldn't get rid of the forming suspicions in her head.

* * *

**SWEETSx3: done! *does a victory lap***

**Kagome: I'm like sherlock... WHOO! I'm like sherlock!**

**Inuyasha: I only said one line.**

**SWEETSx3: So? You are SUPPORTING CAST.**

**Inuyasha: Not fair! Why can't Sesshy be supporting cast instead?**

**SWEETSx3: 'cos he's hotter, sexier and more powerful then you. and did you see those abs? *drools***

**Kagome: She's going into Sesshomaru-fangirl-mode. So, I will be saying this on her behalf. PLEASR REVIEW!!! why? Hmmm... it makes her happy? I dunno. Ask her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I updated!!! **

**A big thank you to my reviewers, **llebreknit , ghost **and once again **lunarcat12. **lovies=3**

**I just wanted to ask my reviewers: Did you guys recieve my review replies? 'Cos I'm not sure if I sent it correctly... Sorry if you didn't:(**

**Okie, on with the story nya~**

**

* * *

Last time-**

_Then she noticed something. Even thought she was not fully aware yesterday when it happened, she noticed that Kikyo's aura was a little… different. Not very different, but it had a weird feel to it, almost like it possessed her. Kagome shook herself mentally. Whoa, you gotta clam it girl. You're thinking weirdly again. Damn you, InuBaka!_

**Chapter 3**

Naraku tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden floor as he waited for his offspring to arrive. He needed to tell her something.

"Kanna!" he called out sharply. Snowy white hair emerged from behind the makeshift door and the ivory frame of her mirror could be seen. "Yes?"

The hanyou, being irritated by _someone's_ 'punctuality', snapped at his favorite offspring. "Why isn't that bitch here yet?!"

Kanna calmly retrieved her mirror and located the newcomer. The moment her face appeared in the mirror, she looked directly into it and sneered. "Why are you spying on me?"

Naraku was taken aback by her outrageous behavior. No one ever talked back to him and lived to tell the tale. But, considering the fact that she knew immediately that she was being watched, not from around the area, but via Kanna's ability, she was quite the powerful one. The raven haired male simply replied in a clipped tone, restraining his anger. "You are to come here now."

Chocolate brown eyes glared at him. "You are in no position to command me!" Once again, Naraku took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"If you forgot, I have your heart here, with me." The moment he got that threat out, her porcelain face twisted into a scowl. The hanyou smirked. That always did the trick. Luckily for her, he wasn't about to torture her with her heart like what he did to Kagura. Somehow, something keeps telling him that if he were to get her to like him enough to obey him or at the very least, help him, he would gain much from it.

He continued. "So, would you _please_," the word dripped with sarcasm, "kindly get your ass here now. Or else…" He left the sentence hanging, the unspoken threat working shivers into her body. Determined to keep her strong front, she bowed her head very slightly, before looking up again with a stoic mask on.

Then, she was gone.

Kanna turned to leave the room after her face had faded from the mirror. Once again, Naraku's fingers started twitching. An irritated growl emitted from him after a few more minutes of waiting. She just wouldn't listen, would she? _Well, one more minute. One more minute and I'll rip-_

"So impatient, are we?" a monotonous voice interrupted the sadistic turn of his thoughts. The hanyou looked up at the newcomer. Deciding to ignore her rudeness, he started on what he wanted to discuss with her.

"Are you aware that your servants are using your powers **(recap: a barrier that cannot be detected by any youkai) **to kidnap someone?" Spotting no reaction from her, he added. "That someone happens to be the ice lord's ward." That did it. Her head snapped up to look him in the eye.

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously. _Such a foolish thing to do! And a waste of my time. The abilities I gave him will go to waste when Sesshomaru finishes him off._

Naraku nodded. "However, with a little bit of help from me, he managed to successfully kidnap her." Her almond eyes grew impossibly wider. "Who… which youkai was it…?" she stuttered. She would consider keeping that youkai as a favorite.

"Well," he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I do believe that his name was Kagen, if my memory didn't fail me."

Ah… that miserable one. Maybe he had hidden talents. _Never judge a book by its cover… how true._ "Was there anything else you want me to do?" She didn't like being ordered around by him, but her heart was in his hands… literally. For the sole purpose of life, she continued to follow his bidding. That is, until she gets strong enough to finish him herself.

Mahogany irises flickered for a brief second as he thought, and then rose to meet hers again. _I don't really NEED that youkai…_ "You see, I feel that if you were to…"

Her ears picked up everything the hanyou was saying. Naraku tilted his head, as if saying _How about it?_ She contemplated for a few moments. _To lose one, but to gain another…hmm…_She quickly bobbed her head up and down once. "I'll do it."

A gleeful smirk graced the features of the vile hanyou. "Good. Now, you can be on your way. But, remember to be _convincing._" He stressed the last word greatly. She nodded again before leaving the tiny room.

**~&&&&&~**

_Rin is in trouble!_

**I was going to say **_**I told you so**_** but I decided to- ***click* **RIN IS IN TROUBLE!!! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes inwardly. Okay, so he was a _teeny_ bit worried for her, but he was absolutely sure that he would keep her out of harm's way. He was planning to continue to find her, double-time, when it happened.

Rin's scent disappeared. Completely. Even the small, but brilliant aura of hers had vanished.

Sesshomaru's beast went into a full-blown panic attack.

**RIN!!! MY PRECIOUS RIN!!! SHE'S GONE!!! WHAT DO WE DO!!!**

_Quiet! This Sesshomaru will continue to search for her._

**HOW?! THERE'S NO SCENT FOR YOU TO TRACK!!!**

Hmm… his beast was quite right.

_This Sesshomaru shall travel in this direction and find Rin._

**You better get Rin back! WAHH!**

He mentally sighed and went on his way.

**~&&&&&~**

Kagome wiped her tears away as she sobbed quietly. _I knew this would happen!_ After about ten minutes of thinking about yesterday, a dam linked to her eyes flooded again. _This is the last, and final time that I cry over that bastard,_ She promised herself. Never will she waste her tears on him again.

When she was about to turn back and head back to camp, she sensed a demonic aura. Not a powerful one, though. And on the plus side, it had no jewel shards whatsoever! Kagome seriously considered taking her anger (and other feelings that she didn't want to admit) out on the innocent youkai.

That thought died real quick, however, because firstly, she wasn't the kind of person to go on a killing spree just because she was feeling pissed off. Secondly, the fact that the youkai doesn't have any jewel shards could mean that it was after her. _Or the group._

Even though she was still a little, no, scratch that, _very_ upset and angry at a certain hanyou, she couldn't let them fend off the youkai by themselves, could she? No, unlike _someone_, she actually had a living, beating heart.

Kagome quickened her pace.

As soon as the camp came into view, she gave them a head-count. _Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, good, everyone's here._ She did not really bother counting the last silver head. After all, in her dictionary, the word _Inuyasha_ didn't exist. Nope. No such thing.

Before she got the chance to sit down and ask Sango and Miroku about the taste of the sandwich, the demonic aura shifted closer to them; in fact, it shifted too close for Kagome's comfort.

**Inuyasha's nose twitched. "That's one foul smell!" He got up on his feet and picked up Tetsusaiga. "Get ready guys, looks like it's time for some early morning fun." Miroku sighed and gripped his staff. The youkai's aura certainly felt weak to him. He roughly estimated the 'battle' to last for about ten seconds, at the very most.**

Sango, seeing how relaxed the houshi was, opted to just stand there and maintain a safe three foot distance from her Hiraikotsu. Kirara also noted the insignificant aura and remained being a cute neko. Shippo sensed Kagome's presence and hopped over to where she was.

Kagome noticed the fox kit bouncing towards her and instinctively spread her arms. A very happy Shippo more than willingly jumped into the welcoming arms and was enveloped in a warm hug. "How was the sandwich?" Shippo chuckled nervously before replying.

"Um… remember that time when you gave us lessons on that 'mould' thing?" Kagome nodded and her raised eyebrow motioned for him to continue.

"So you see… that sandwich you gave us… sort of… you know… had 'mould'." The miko's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in disbelief. _I gave them MOULDY SANDWICH?!_ She tried to compose herself and asked. "Well… what…what happened?" _Please don't tell me you ate it… please don't tell me you ate it…_

"Sango ate it." _Aw, crap._

"What?! She knows better than to eat a mouldy sandwich!" She furrowed her eyebrows and made a mental note to go back home to get some antibiotics for Sango.

**~&&&&&~**

_Thud. Thud. Thud._ Footsteps as light as a feather repeatedly landed on the forest floor as the lizard ran with all his might towards one direction.

Out of the western lands.

The youkai noted that the sun had risen halfway to its highest point, and that he was already exiting the borders of the west. The little girl was currently unconscious, draped over his shoulder like a sack of rice. No, he did not like to burden himself with a mere human girl, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

There was no way he could let himself be slowed down by the unbearably slow pace at which the human traveled at. Plus, the defiant girl would probably have refused to even move her pathetic feet.

Why are those called feet, anyway? There is nothing in common between a youkai and a human's _feet_, except than the fact that they were both situated on the ends of their limbs. They should be called… stumps! Dead stumps! Weren't feet for moving about? Humans move so slowly, their 'feet' might as well be non-existent!

Too caught up in his musing, he did not realize that the presence of other beings were nearing him. Him nearing them, actually.

**~&&&&&~**

Kagome focused once more on the youkai's aura, now that it was approaching them quickly. Then she noticed something. Even though it was faint, she was sure that there was another aura besides the one belonging to the youkai. She recognized that aura… That aura was, although greatly dimmed, bright and resembled the… the… sun! Rin! Of course!

"Guys, I think that youkai has Rin with him!"

All heads, except Kirara's, turned towards her. Sango piped up. "Isn't Rin lord Sesshomaru's ward?" Kagome nodded in answer. Hearing this, the taijiya decided to close the three feet distance between her and her Hiraikotsu and grabbed the cloth 'handle'*.

The miko continued. "If that other aura belongs to Rin, then the youkai must have kidnapped her." Inuyasha looked at Kagome weirdly. "There isn't another aura. Are you too stupid? It's so obvious that there is only one aura."

Kagome visibly flinched at the 'stupid' comment, but kept her cool. She wouldn't flare up at him so easily. That was Inuyasha's aim, to make her feel annoyed and hurt. Miroku scratched the back of his head and tried to find another aura. After really concentrating, a small, flickering aura made itself known to him. "Inuyasha, there _is_ another aura present."

"Feh! Don't tell me you've gone nuts too? I gue-" The hanyou did not get to finish his sentence.

A green, scaly lizard youkai emerged from the forested area and into their camp. The group's attention was immediately turned to the checkered orange kimono over his left shoulder.

Kagome gasped. "Rin!"

Even though she could not see her face, she was a hundred percent sure that the small figure was the daiyoukai's ward. How did she end up with this youkai?

"Oh, you mean she's that ice prick's ward? Feh! Let the youkai be on his way. I bet lord high and mighty wouldn't want you to interfere in his business."

He could picture him now. _Do you have no respect for this Sesshomaru at all?_ He would say, while cracking his knuckles and getting ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. Oh, wait a minute. His half-brother was the I-have-no-emotions-and-I-don't-talk kind of guy. So he would probably let his youki flare before killing them all in one single strike. Yes, a lovely death.

Miroku, eyes still trained on the lizard in front of him, tried to persuade the hanyou. "Inuyasha, if you don't want to save Rin, you must at least get rid of this youkai!" "Yeah! You must rid the earth of this being." Sango added. Shippo chipped in too.

"Inuyasha, if you defeat this youkai, then you can prove yourself better than Sesshomaru in protecting his ward."

That certainly did the trick. The hanyou tossed the kit's words around in his head for a while. _Well, that little runt does make sense…_

He held Tetsusaiga in front of him, getting into the all too familiar battle stance.

**~&&&&&~**

She raced over to where the inu-tachi were, feet barely touching the ground before lifting off again. She needed to stop that youkai before they stop him. No, if that happened, her plans would be thwarted. She will be the one to kill that youkai.

While she hurried on her way, her devious mind was working. She had just activated a hidden power on the pendant she gave the lizard. He would be immune to all attacks for half an hour. _That should be enough time for me to get there and finish him off myself. _

On the plus side, the lizard would also temporarily be given a surge of power, power that would for sure cause grave damage to all. That is, until she shows up. When she reaches them, she would cut off all power and abilities of the youkai, making him extremely vulnerable.

She had considered cutting off his senses all together, to make his end easier. After all, he did quite a good job with Rin. However, if she did that, the youkai would not be responding to her final attack that would kill him. That would be very suspicious, if she did say so herself.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**SWEETSx3: you wouldn't believe it if I told you guys something...**

**Kagome: What is it?**

**SWEETSx3: No! I can't tell you! Or you'll call me cuckoo!**

**Kagome: It can't be that bad... could it?**

**SWEETSx3: promise you won't laugh?**

**Kagome: *nods***

**SWEETSx3: i have a shrine in my bedroom dedicated to Sesshomaru. And I have ten hundred bottles of silver hair dye in my bathroom. And I .... (continues babbling)**

**Kagome: *sneaks off and takes out phone* hello? Is this the mental hospital?**

**Souta: HI!!! today, I will be the one to pass this message since both are busy. Please review! *bows* now I'm off to play World of Warcraft~**


End file.
